Aku Butuh Pengakuanmu, Hinata
by aisya-chan
Summary: "Akhirnya kau mengakuiku," ucap Naruto. Hinata mendongak, menoleh ke arah Naruto di sampingnya dan mendapati bahwa Naruto sedang menatapnya. Oneshot pertama dari sya. gomen kalau abal, aneh, gaje...ditunggu reviewnyaaa


"Baiklah, mulai sekarang saya sebagai ketua organisasi siswa Konoha High School akan berusaha menjalankan visi misi kepengurusan tahun ini." Kudengar pidato itu. Pidato ketua organisasi yang baru. Kata saudaraku di Indonesia, organisasi seperti ini bernama OSIS. Lucu, seperti nama makanan saja.

"Hinata, kau tersenyum sendiri?" tanya gadis pink yang juga temanku. Sakura Haruno. Seragam sailor abu-abu dengan jas yang menjadi seragam kami nampak manis di badannya. Gadis cantik dengan kecerdasan yang menyaingiku.

"Aku hanya ingat ucapan sepupu di Indonesia," jawabku. Sakura yang tadi berdiri ingin melihat ketua organisasi yang baru, ikut duduk di sebelahku. Di kursi batu yang menempel di pinggir lapangan sekolah.

"Tak penasaran dengan wajah ketua yang baru, he?" tanya Sakura lagi. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Tak perlu. Dia juga siswa sini, kan?" sahutku agak malas. Ya, aku bukan orang yang bisa berteriak seperti siswi lainnya menanggapi kerennya seorang siswa. Bagiku, itu hanya kesenangan kecil yang tak sebanding dengan perasaanku bila berhasil mempraktekkan teori-teori Albert Einstein.

Pidato itu berakhir dan kumpulan siswi bubar dari lapangan, kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. Aku dan Sakura asyik membicarakan film-film dengan teknologi terbaru semisal Avatar.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" sapa sebuah suara di hadapanku. Sukses membuat kepalaku menoleh pada pemilik suara. Hmm, sang ketua organisasi. Kutatap lelaki berambut pirang dengan seragam yang sama denganku. Kuupayakan sedikit menganalisis keadaan sekitarku. Beberapa siswi dan siswa mengitari kami.

"Ya?" jawabku kemudian.

"Salam kenal," ujarnya. Meski merasa aneh, kujawab ucapannya dengan sermah mungkin. Ya, kedua orangtuaku mengajarkan hal itu tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaanku.

Setelah lelaki pirang itu memberi isyarat, siswa siswi lainnya segera bubar. Membiarkanku bersamanya dan Sakura. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura sehingga Sakura ada di antara kami.

"Menurutmu, tadi bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menatap ke arah lapangan. Mata kami mengarah pada tempat yang sama: lapangan. Tampak tim basket bermain di tengah lapangan.

"Bagus, Naruto-kun," jawab Sakura. Wajahnya seolah menunjukkan penyemangatan untuk lelaki yang dipanggilnya Naruto-kun itu. Mataku refleks menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

"Lalu? Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatapku.

Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Baru kenal langsung minta pendapat? Apakah ia sedang mendekati siapapun di sekolah ini agar pamornya naik? Demi popularitas?

"Terlalu semangat. Meski kuakui sudah realistis," jawabku. Saat menjawab, pandanganku mengarah pada lapangan lagi.

"Hmm…begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Suatu saat akan kubuat kau mengakuiku," ujar Naruto. Aku menoleh saat menyadari ada gerakan lain. Ya, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Eh? Barusan…dia menantangku? Batinku terisi berbagai tanya akan sikapnya yang tidak biasa.

"Hinata. Dari tadi dia senyum terus," ucap Sakura.

"Biasa, namanya juga ketua baru. Mau cari popularitas. Sudahlah, Sakura. Kita ke dalam, yuk," elakku. Aku beranjak, mendahului Sakura menuju ruang kelasku.

**Normal POV**

Naruto segera masuk ke ruang perpustakaan, masih tersenyum ketika angannya menggapai sebuah nama dalam sesosok siswi: Hinata. Meski Hinata bukan siswa yang menonjolkan diri di sekolah—bahkan terkesan aneh—Naruto menyukai sikapnya.

Sang waktu terus berlari dan mengajak manusia-manusia menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Hingga malam hadir dan membiarkan keletihan menjadi faktor istirahatnya sebagian manusia.

**IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiI**

Haripun berganti. Hinata sedang berjalan di koridor menuju lab ketika ia berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto. Sebuah basa-basi yang sangat biasa ia lontarkan pada siapapun teman sepapasannya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia sangat ingin tahu Hinata akan ke mana.

"Laboratorium Fisika," jawab Hinata. Naruto kemudian menyejajari langkah Hinata sehingga mereka berjalan bersisian. Hinaa yang merasa tidak nyaman segera menghentikan irama langkahnya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Membantumu. Aku yakin kau akan membawa barang-barang praktikum ke kelasmu," jawab Naruto santai.

"Aku bisa sendiri," elak Hinata, berusaha menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan Naruto. Wajah merah kekesalan telah ditunjukkan Hinata. Matanya tak lagi ramah saat menatap Naruto.

_Aku bukan gadis cengeng yang lemah._ Begitu Hinata membatin. Ia terus melangkah, mempercepat langkahnya yang selalu saja disejajari Naruto.

"Kau.." tegur Hinata. Nadanya tidak ramah. Ya, baginya sikap Naruto keterlaluan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tak punya urusan lain? Apa urusanmu hanya mengusikku?" tanya Hinata kesal. Ia tak bisa lagi melembut untuk kali ini. Naruto diam.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau dipanggil Pak Hatake," ujar Kiba yang juga teman organisasi Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinata," ucap Naruto kemudian membiarkan punggungnya ditatap Hinata.

_Merusak moodku saja dia._ Hinata terus merutuk. Ia sampai di sebuah ruang penuh peralatan. Ya, lab fisika. Hinata mencari model planet dan bintang. Besarnya melebihi ukuran tubuh Hinata. Hinata mencari besi pengait, mencari sebuah titik yang bisa membuat benda itu dilipat. _Semoga saja bisa kubawa dengan ringkas._

Dan dugaannya benar. Ia menemukan besi yang tersambung dan bisa dilipat. Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melipat komponen model itu. Perlahan. _Keras juga._ Hinata membatin di tengah usahanya melipat besi itu. Dan kegiatannya memakan waktu lebih dari 20 menit.

Hinata mengemas komponen model itu dalam sebuah kardus yang ia temukan di sudut ruangan. Sendirian ia mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Hinata, Pak Asuma sudah nunggu, tuh," ujar suara milik sahabatnya, Sakura. Segera saja Sakura berlari, membantu Hinata mengangkat kardus itu.

"Iya. Tadi lumayan susah nih," ucap Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata mengangkat kardus itu, membawanya dalam gendongan di depan badannya.

"Tapi, kan, kau bisa minta Lee membawanya," sahut Sakura lagi. Ia tak pernah habis pikir kenapa Hinata terlalu enggan meminta tolong siswa laki-laki untuk pekerjaan kasar begini.

"Sudahlah. Toh, aku sudah bisa membawanya kan?" ujar Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan lain yang ia yakin bukan tangan Sakura. Kepalanya menatap ke depan, mendapati sosok pirang di depannya.

"Biar aku yang bawa," ujar Naruto sambil tanpa permisi sudah mengambil alih kardus itu. Hinata hanya diam meski ia sempat berdegup saat tangannya disentuh laki-laki itu. Ia menunduk. Tak bisa mengelak. Ia membenarkan kenyataan bahwa ia butuh bantuan lelaki untuk membawa kardus itu. Kalau tidak, teman sekelasnya akan merugi waktu untuk belajar fisika.

"Makasih, ya, Naruto," ucap Sakura riang. Mereka bertiga bersisian dengan posisi Naruto memimpin jalan.

"Itu kran air. Cucilah dulu tanganmu," perintah Naruto lagi. Mereka bertiga melewati deretan wastafel yang sering dipakai siswa Konoha High School untuk sekadar mencuci tangan atau wajah. Hinata menoleh dan melaksanakan saran Naruto. Ia biarkan tangannya dibasuh air yang mengalir. Ia berharap air itu juga membasuh bekas sentuhan Naruto yang telah membuatnya berdegup.

Mereka berjalan dan sampai di kelas Hinata.

"Arigato.." ucap Hinata perlahan ketika naruto menaruh kardus itu.

"Aku hanya ingin pengakuanmu," sahut Naruto. Wajah wibawanya terus mengarah pada Hinata.

**IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiI**

Sudah lewat sebulan sejak pidato Naruto. Ya, Naruto menghitungnya. Karena ia memiliki target sendiri terkait diri dan pengakuan terhadapnya.

"Hei. Diam saja, Ketua," sapa Kiba, sambil memberi penekanan nada pada kata 'ketua'. Diangsurkannya segelas es kopi pada rekannya yang duduk di satu sisi meja ruang organisasi.

Tangan kekar Naruto tidak begitu bergairah meraih es kopi dari Kiba.

"Hhh…" Naruto mendesah. Kiba duduk di samping teman dekatnya itu.

"Hinata lagi?" tanya Kiba. Naruto mengangguk.

"Susah juga membuatnya mengakuiku." Naruto mengeluhkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Kiba menarik bibirnya, tersenyum.

"Seperti bukan Naruto. Kau…suka?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah teman dekatnya itu. Anggukan ia jadikan jawaban.

"Padahal banyak siswi lain yang lebih cantik dari Hinata, dan tidak berkacamata. Pastinya, gadis tanpa kacamata itu lebih…cantik," ucap Kiba. Naruto hanya menunjukkan senyum sekadarnya, tak berniat tersenyum tulus.

"Bagiku, Hinata jauh lebih manis dan cantik dengan karakter cerdasnya," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Yare, yare. Oke, bila Tuan Uzumaki Naruto menginginkan itu, serahkan pada saya," ujar Kiba usai memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mau apa, Kiba?"

"Bilang ke Hinata bahwa.."

"STOP! Aku Cuma mau lihat tawanya," Naruto berusaha menghentikan celoteh Kiba yang menurutnya mengerikan itu.

"Tapi kau terus membuatnya kesal, marah…apalagi?"

Ucapan Kiba membuatnya menunduk. Membenarkannya.

"Beda kalau dia tahu kau suka dia…"

"Jangan!" Naruto kembali mencegah Kiba yang beranjak pergi.

"lalu?"

"Let it flows."

Ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat Kiba hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

**IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiI**

Hinata berdiri di bukit belakang sekolahnya, menatap kota Osaka dari salah satu sudutnya. Rerumputan menjadi temannya bila ia sedang sendiri seperti sekarang. Tak ada Sakura seperti biasa. Seperti lelah, ia dudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Membiarkan seragam sekolahnya bersentuhan dengan rumput hijau.

Sinar matahari asik menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. KLIK! Sebuah suara membuat Hinata menoleh. Dilihatnya sosok siswa yang tak mengusiknya selama sebulan ini, tepatnya 3 bulan setelah pidatonya. Lelaki jabrik dengan sebuah kamera pocket di tangannya.

"Sore, Hinata," ujar Naruto. _Lama tak ada kabar di depanku, kini hadir dengan sikap mengesalkan. Apa maunya?_ Hinata membatin. Ia kembali menatap Osaka. Membiarkan Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya."

"Ini fotomu. Kalau kau mau, hapus saja," ujar Naruto seraya mengangsurkan digital kameranya pada Hinata. Agak ragu Hinata menerimanya. Di situ terlihat gambar dirinya. Dengan sinar matahari keemasan, dirinya seperti patung emas. Eksotis. Indah.

"Bagus," ucap Hinata.

Naruto menoleh. Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang terlihat menikmati gambar di kameranya. Seulas senyum hadir di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuiku," ucap Naruto. Hinata mendongak, menoleh ke arah Naruto di sampingnya dan mendapati bahwa Naruto sedang menatapnya.

Hening asik bermain di antara mereka, menciptakan waktu bagi keduanya untuk berdiskusi dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ah!" ujar Hinata. Ia mencoba menguasai diirinya dan wajah merona miliknya.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto. Dilihatnya Hinata menunduk. Pita rambutnya jatuh ke rumput saat wajahnya menghentak tertunduk. Naruto meraih pita rambut itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata akhirnya. Ia hanya menatap pita rambutnya yang dipegang Naruto.

"Aku hanya butuh pengakuanmu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hhhh. Hinata, kau tahu, kan, aku tak ingin lemah di hadapan orang yang kusuka?" Sahut Naruto sambil tak melepas tatapannya pada Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menghasilkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Eh?"

Melihat raut keheranan di wajah Hinata, badan Naruto melemas. _Dia itu lemot atau apa sih?_Naruto gemas dalam batinnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata," jawab Naruto akhirnya, seraya memasangkan pita rambut itu ke rambut Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam saja kala Naruto memasangkan pita rambutnya.

**-END-**

**Maaf Cuma sekilas dan abal ^.^**

**Baru pertama kali bikin oneshot nih**

**Mohon review senpai sekalian…**

**Arigato…**


End file.
